A New First
by doubbletakke
Summary: A one-shot I had written a couple weeks before episode 3x05, "The First Time", aired. Basically what had been my take on how Kurt's and Blaine's first time having sex would come about based on the spoilers we were given at the time.


"Come in," Kurt called out after hearing the knock on his bedroom door. He lifted his ocean-colored eyes from the pages of Vogue, expecting to see his dad or stepmom.

It was Blaine. "Hey…" he waved a bit awkwardly, closing the door behind him. The boy was obviously nervous, his fingers fidgeting and slight panic on his face.

"Hi…" Kurt replied, surprised by Blaine's visit. He stood up from where he was seated on the bed, but didn't take a step towards his boyfriend.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked, pure guilt in his hazel eyes," about everything that happened last night…"

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of all the crazy drama that occurred last night. After what had been an incredibly shocking and awkward turn of events at a gay bar, Blaine-drunk off his ass-had pulled Kurt into the backseat of Kurt's car with him when they were going to leave, and things got heated pretty quickly.

Despite the fact that it was one of the steamiest make-outs they've had to date, and both of them were incredibly turned on, Kurt put things to a halt as soon as Blaine attempted to remove his clothes. He wasn't going to do anything serious with Blaine while he was in a drunken stupor. His boyfriend got angry though and tried to storm off, but Kurt made sure he got Blaine home safely despite how annoyed he was with him. They hadn't spoken all day after that, which was why this visit was such a surprise.

"I was so wrong…to push you like that, and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I don't even know why I did. I-…I think it was just the alcohol talking because I would never want to force you to do something you don't want to do, you know that right?" Blaine asked, taking a small step towards Kurt, but pausing to gauge his reaction.

Kurt closed his eyes to hold back the tears beginning to form. He didn't want to admit it, but it had hurt when Blaine had gotten so angry at him. He felt like maybe he wasn't being a good boyfriend, that Blaine was no longer satisfied with their relationship. "Maybe this is my fault…I should ha-"

"No! Don't start that!" Blaine cut him off quickly, walking up to Kurt and pressing his hands to his face, his thumb stroking the smooth skin of his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt opened his eyes and gazed into Blaine's gorgeous hazel ones.

"You have absolutely _nothing _to be sorry for. I can't _believe _I was so horrible to you. I love you, Kurt, and I have absolutely no problem at all with waiting to take the next in our relationship. I'm happy with keeping things the way they are for as long as you want," he said both sternly and sincerely, wanting to make sure Kurt knew he really meant every word.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied softly. A couple tears rolled down his pale cheek, which were quickly wiped away by Blaine's thumb, but they were happy tears now. He smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's, who pulled Kurt into a hug after.

"I was so worried that you weren't happy with our relationship anymore," Kurt murmured.

"God, I'm so, _so_ sorry for making you feel that way," Blaine apologized again, his voice guilt-ridden, and pulled Kurt back so he could look into his eyes. "Do you think you can forgive me? Not that I deserve it."

"Of course I forgive you," Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine again more deeply this time, arms wrapped around his neck, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.

The kiss was long, and when Kurt pulled back, his expression had turned nervous, almost embarrassed even. "I am, um…I'm starting to think that…I think I'm ready…to…," Kurt trailed off nervously, his cheeks turning pink. Blaine's eyes widened slightly.

Kurt took a deep breath and continued," I think I'm…ready…to take that next step…" His blue eyes scanned Blaine's face for his reaction.

"A-are you sure? I'm honestly fine with-"

"I know, you've made that very clear, but what happened last night…I stopped because you were drunk, I didn't stop because I didn't want to," Kurt explained, cheeks still blushing pink. He was always very shy talking about this stuff, but he really felt he was ready to try and be more intimate with Blaine. Possibly even go all the way.

There was a moment of silence as Kurt and Blaine gazed into each other's eyes, both of them trying to determine the other's emotions. Kurt smiled surely, his eyes softening as he brought his hand to Blaine's face, who was obviously still trying to determine whether Kurt knew what he was saying or not.

"I want to try, Blaine," he murmured softly.

Blaine finally nodded, and put his hand over Kurt's where it was rested on his cheek and leaned in. Blaine captured Kurt's lips in what started out as a very soft kiss, but turned very passionate in seconds. Blaine parted Kurt's lips with his and their tongues met, swirling around each other in fervor. Kurt melted into Blaine's arms, pressing his body flush against the dark-haired boy's, one arm wrapping around his neck, the other tangling itself in his dark curls that were gelled down mercilessly. Blaine's hands went to Kurt's hips, holding them against his.

Walking backward slightly, Kurt's legs hit the edge of the bed, and he sank back slowly, lips never separating from Blaine's as they continued to kiss feverishly. Blaine followed surely, his arms bracing against the mattress on either side of Kurt as the other boy laid himself back onto the bed.

Hovering over Kurt's body, Blaine positioned himself with one leg on one side of Kurt, and the other cautiously pushed itself between Kurt's legs. Kurt trembled as Blaine's hips sank down on top of his, and a soft moan escaped him as Blaine sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine paused and pulled away a few inches, staring down at Kurt with wide, bewildered eyes, his breath panting lightly. Kurt was so gorgeous, he just had to admire him for a moment before they went further: the perfectly-styled brown hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, the perfect, porcelain skin of his angelic face, and his _mouth_, so pink and full from all the kissing.

His mind wandered back to the moment when they first kissed, they first time he saw Kurt looking like this. He could still remember how nervous he was, the slight panic he felt when Kurt asked why he had picked him to sing the duet with for regionals last year. And Blaine told him the truth, because he was already so in love and couldn't lie. He pressed his lips to Kurt's for the first time, and it felt _amazing._

Now here they were, with a new first awaiting them, and Blaine felt just as nervous, but knew that no matter what happens between them right now, it can only make their love stronger.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, complete adoration in his hazel eyes.

A full smile spread across Kurt's face, a smile that only came out for Blaine. A smile that showed how completely happy and head-over-heels in love he was. A smile that showed he knew this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. A smile that gave Blaine all the reassurance he needed that they were both ready for this.

"I love you, too. So, so much."

Blaine grinned, and pressed their lips together again, ready to take on a new first.


End file.
